


Christmas Stars

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Mai receives a surprising gift from Trunks for Christmas.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Mai
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Stars

“Well Merry Christmas, Mai! How did you sleep?” Pilaf asked, a puckish glint in his eyes.

She stared at him until what the emperor said registered in her brain.

“Shut up.”

“Okay, fine! Sheesh, you really aren’t a morning person, are you?”

He smiled a goofy, crooked smile before handing her a plate and utensils.

“Well, go eat breakfast. You’ll need all the energy you can manage,” he urged, motioning to the dining room table. “I’m getting a headache just thinking about the Brief’s Christmas Dinner. Those Noisy Saiyans.”

She hugged him, causing Pilaf to audibly groan in annoyance.

“Merry Christmas, Sir.”

“Thank…Thank you,” Pilaf stammered, his face turning scarlet.

“Well, go on then, you’ve got a special someone to see this morning!” he exclaimed, rushing her along to the table.

“Oh Trunks, you shouldn’t have!” Mai exclaimed with glee as the boy handed her the gift. ‘Thank you!” 

She pored over the tightly wrapped tube - newspaper ends still clumsily taped together with the duct tape she was sure he had borrowed from his mom’s lab.

_But what was inside?_ She wondered.

As she continued to tear into the paper, she saw it: A beautiful telescope with her name etched on the side.

“I… I thought we could look at the stars together,” Trunks mumbled, his nails digging into his arm as he clutched his side. “If you wanted to, I mean.”

Mai smiled and threw her arms around him.

“I’d love to! Merry Christmas, Trunks.”

“Merry Christmas, Mai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
